Brothers forever
by Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: When Estel falls ill and is thought not to make it, Elladan and Elrohir make a promise that they will always keep.I have rewriten chapter 3 I hope it's a little better.
1. Estel's illness

Brothers forever  
  
Summary: When Estel falls sick and is thought not to make it, Elladan and  
Elrohir make a promise that they will always keep.  
  
Chapter one  
Estel's sickness  
  
20 year old Estel awoke to find it hard to breath, at first he thought he should go to his father, but he knew that his father's bedroom was all the way down the hall and didn't think he could make it that far.  
  
On the other hand, the twin's rooms were right across the hall.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir," Estel tried to yell his brothers names but all that came out was a whisper.  
  
Estel got up slowly, his head spun and he would have fallen if he didn't have the bed to lean on.  
  
He slowly made his way to his brother's rooms, he stumbled again by the door and this time he had nothing to hold on to. He fell hitting his head on the cold floor sending a new wave of pain through it.  
  
Estel decided against trying to get up again, instead he crawled. His eyes were blurry and didn't see the post that was in front of him, he hit his head again.  
  
Estel got to Elrohir's door first and twisted the handle and let the door fall open. Elrohir was spiraled in his blankets and his eyes were twitching in there half open state of elf sleep.  
  
Estel walked over to his brother and gently shook him.  
  
"Elrohir? Elrohir wake up," said Estel his voice was so low that he could barely hear himself.  
  
But Elrohir had very good elf hearing and his eyes, moved to an all the way open position.  
  
"Estel, what's wrong, don't you think you are a little old to be running in here for a nightmare." Said Elrohir teasingly. When Estel was little, when he had a nightmare, he was always running into one of his brother's rooms and staying there for the night, but Elrohir turned serious when he got a good look at Estel.  
  
"Estel, are you alright?" asked Elrohir suddenly worried.  
  
"Elrohir... I...I can't...breath," Estel chocked out before collapsing to the floor. 


	2. Worry

BROTHERS FOREVER  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
WORRY  
  
"Estel!" Elrohir yelled as he rushed to his brother's side and caught him before his head hit the ground.  
  
"Elladan! Get in here quick!" Elrohir yelled through the door that  
joined his twin brother's room with his own.  
  
Estel seemed to be unconscious he's breathing coming in short gasps. He was covered in sweat which made his whole body shiver.  
  
Elladan was in the room in half a second, knowing the only time his brother yelled like that someone was in danger, that person most of the time being Estel.  
  
"What happened?" asked Elladan seeing Estel in Elrohir's arms.  
  
"He just collapsed Elladan, it is hard for him to breath and he burns with a fever." Said Elrohir looking worriedly at his twin.  
  
Elladan came over and place his hand on his brother's forehead, he winced when he felt the heat that came from there.  
  
"Elrohir you stay with him, I'm going to go and wake Ada," Said Elladan standing up.  
  
"Hurry Elladan, his breathing seems to be getting worse." Said Elrohir brushing a ringlet out of Estel's face.  
  
"Don't worry I'll hurry," Elladan said as he turned to go.  
  
Elrohir turned back to Estel, stroking his hair he said. "Don't worry tithen brother, Ada is coming."  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
Elladan ran down the hall as fast as he could without waking anyone else up.  
  
It seemed like an eternity to Elladan but he finally reached the last door at the end of the hall.  
  
Elladan didn't hesitate, he grasped the door handle and let the door fall open, there was his father sleeping very peacefully, he didn't even think about not waking him and ran over to the side of the bed.  
  
Elrond lord of Rivendell was in the middle of a very pleasant dream when he a soft but firm shake on the shoulder woke him from his slumber. He turned to come face to face with his oldest son.  
  
"Elladan? It's a bit early to be waking people, don't you think son?" said Elrond giving his son a half smile.  
  
"I'm...sorry...Ada...but...you...need...to...come...Elrohir's...room...quick," Elladan blurted out trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Why?" asked Elrond now fully awake. "Estel...he...he collapsed." Said Elladan.  
  
"What! How, why, When, Were!! Why is he in Elrohir's room?" said Elrond his words all in a jumble.  
  
"Ada! Slow down, let me explain, Estel managed to get to Elrohir's room before he collapsed, Ada, he's having trouble breathing, and he burns with a fever," said Elladan being able to breath again.  
  
"Alright, I'll go to him, you go to the kitchen and get a bowl of water and some rags," said Elrond eyes wide with worry.  
  
"Alright, please hurry Ada," said Elladan running out the door.  
  
"Elrond ran out the door down the hall and was at Elrohir's door in less then a minute.  
  
"Ada, help me please!" Elrohir pleaded Estel was twitching violently in his arms.  
  
"Let him go! But hold on to his head," said Elrond kneeling beside his middle and youngest sons.  
  
All of a sudden Estel went limp...no Elrond was not seeing this, but there it was in front of him, Estel had just stopped breathing. 


	3. what ails him

Brothers forever 3  
  
I hope this is a little better.  
  
Chapter Three  
What ails him?  
  
"Ada! He stopped breathing! What do we do!" asked Elrohir arms trembling from fear.  
  
Elrond did not pause to answer his worried son, instead he started to pound on Estel's chest with his fist with all his might.  
  
"Come Estel, breath for me son, breath!" Elrond yelled as he pounded.  
  
It had been two minutes since Estel had stopped breathing; Elrond was losing hope when Estel made a gasp for breathe. Elrond let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the floor by Elrohir. Sure each of his sons had been close to death before, but never before had one of them stopped breathing for that long of a time.  
  
"Ada...Is he alright?" asked Elrohir still shaking.  
  
"Elrohir... It's alright...he will be alright," said Elrond taking his shaking son into one of his arms and feeling Estel's forehead with the other.  
  
"He is still burning..." said Elrond. He watched Elrohir as he pulled a ringlet out of Estel's face.  
  
As Elrohir's shaking grew less, Elladan returned to the room holding a bowl in one hand, and a cloth and some herbs in the other.  
  
His eyes first went to Estel on the floor who was far to pale and still for his liking.  
  
Then his eyes met a pair of light gray eyes that were stern, gentle, and worry filled all at the same time, they were the eyes of his father.  
  
Last of all Elladan's eyes fell upon dark blue eyes that matched his own, his twin's eyes were full of horror.  
  
Elladan walked up next to Elrohir and said. "Ro, are you alright?"  
  
Elrohir didn't answer, he just kept his eyes glued to Estel as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Ada what's going on? Did something happen?" asked Elladan now standing above Estel.  
  
Elrond stood up and took the bowl, cloth, and herbs from Elladan's hands and put them between Elrohir and Estel, absent mindedly Elrohir crushed the herbs into the water and started to gently wipe Estel's face with it.  
  
Elrond took Elladan to a corner of the room.  
  
"Ada, what happened?" Elladan asked again his voice a bit more stern then he meant. "I'm sorry Ada, I did not mean to snap."  
  
"That's alright Elladan, I know that you and your brothers are very close and you know how happy I am that you are, but Elladan, when I got here Elrohir was barley holding on, Estel was shaking so bad, he had gone into convolutions, it got so bad that he stopped breathing." Elrond paused, Elladan had turned sickly white and was teetering from side to side, Elrond grabbed his firstborn by the shoulders and gently guided him to the floor.  
  
"Elladan, He is alright, I got him breathing again, I know what ails him, I know this is a shock, but I need your help now, you need to be strong for your brothers," said Elrond.  
  
"Yes Ada," said Elladan getting up, more color coming back to his face.  
  
Elrond knelt next to Elladan, Elladan looked up and said. "What does he have Ada?" H e was dreading the answer.  
  
"All I can tell you is this Elladan, he has had it before," said Elrond standing up again and going back to Estel, leaving Elladan in the corner to think.  
  
Think he did and hated what he came up with. Estel had only had one thing with those same symptoms before. He had only had it once, though he knew his father would never say it in the common tongue. Elladan knew what men called it. It was Pneumonia. 


	4. brothers forever

_**Brothers forever**_

_**Chapter four**_

_**Brothers forever**_

**_The night seem to stand still for Elladan, though the hours ticked by, minute by minute, the morning sun was just coming over the hill to shine it's face on the elven realm. Yet Elladan did not move from his position in the corner, he had stayed there and watched as Elrohir helped their father with Estel, getting him up on Elrohir's bed and trying to get his fever down. They had work on him long into the night and now Elrohir was passed out from exhaustion on one of the overstuffed chairs that had been pulled over beside the bed._**

**_As the suns raze come through Elrohir's window Elladan finally moved over to sit on the bed. Estel was breathing a little easier but it was still hard for him to get a breath. _**

**_Elladan felt his brother's forehead again and winced when he noticed that the fever had gotten worse._**

"_**Estel, I'm so sorry I should have been there for you last night, instead I sat in a corner thinking, Estel you have had this before and we almost lost you that time, I don't want to take the chance of loosing you again. **_

_**You and Elrohir, you mean everything to me. I don't know what I would do if we lost you." Said Elladan stroking the wet curly mob on his brother's head that most people called hair. **_

_**Elladan stayed on that spot for a long time stroking his brother's hair and thinking. His father had given Estel the medicine that had been used on the last case of pneumonia that Estel had had, but it didn't seem to be working.**_

**_As Elladan sat there he remembered a song that his mother use to sing to him and Elrohir and then later to Arwen. It was a song that her mother had song to her when she was young. Before Elladan knew it he was humming it, then he started to sing it._**

_**Don't you leave me here alone;**_

_**In this Darkness and Shame;**_

_**Don't leave me here alone; **_

_**Can't you see the darkness falling?**_

_**Don't leave me here alone; **_

**_Where all I can do is call your name;_**

.....................................................................................................................

_**Because you are more then a person;**_

_**You are more then a friend;**_

_**You are more like a brother to me;**_

_**You are more then a person; **_

_**You are more then a friend;**_

_**You mean everything to me.**_

.....................................................................................................................

_**You can't die;**_

_**Please don's leave us here alone;**_

_**You can't die;**_

_**The darkness is surrounding;**_

_**Don't leave us here alone;**_

_**Where all we can do is call your name.**_

.....................................................................................................................

_**You are more then a person;**_

_**You are more then a friend;**_

_**You are more like a brother to me;**_

_**You are more then a person; **_

_**You are more then a friend;**_

_**You mean everything to me.**_

.....................................................................................................................

**_What can we do now?_**

_**We can do nothing but wait;**_

**_But waiting seems like forever;_**

_**The darkness should be never;**_

_**Don't leave us here alone;**_

_**Where all we can do is call your name.**_

..................................................................................................................

_**You are more then a person;**_

_**You are more then a friend; **_

_**You are more like a brother to me;**_

_**You are more then a person;**_

_**You are more then a friend; **_

_**You mean everything to me.**_

_**You mean everything to me...**_

..................................................................................................................

"_**Did Nana ever tell us what that song meant?" asked a voice from the other side of the bed.**_

_**Elladan jumped and looked over to Elrohir who was now awake and looking kindly at his brother.**_

"_**No she didn't, but I don't think it really has a meaning, it just means what you are feeling at that moment," said Elladan giving his twin a half smile as he put yet another cloth on Estel's head.**_

"**_Do you remember the day Estel came to live with us," asked Elrohir coming over and joining his brother on the bed._**

"_**Yes, I remember the promise I made his mother and father before they died, that I would protect him and treat like a brother," said Elladan looking over at his twin.**_

"_**I made that promise too, and now I'm going to make one to Estel, I will not leave him while he still needs me," said Elrohir looking at Estel and then to his twin.**_

"_**I will not leave either," said Elladan taking one of Estel's hands into his own.**_

_**Elrohir took Estel's other hand and together the twins said, "Because we are brothers, brothers forever.**_

_**TBC **_

_**The song is a poem I wrote for Frodo and Sam, It's called you mean everything I just changed some of the words to fit Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel. Happy reading. Frodo's Sweetheart.**_


End file.
